I belong with you, You belong with me, Youre my Sweetheart
by mischeifxxmanaged
Summary: Hermione is crushed and crushing. When Ron fails to come through and ask her to the Yule Ball, she is forced to make other arrangements. Just a little something I came up with while listening to Ho Hey by the Lumineers.


I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.

As the tears began to roll down my face I rolled over and clutched my pillow tighter. I knew we'd be perfect together; we complement each other in nearly every way. I'm so tired of waiting for him to wake up and realize that he's the one for me, and it's not just his friendship that I'm after. I don't know how this happened, and I'm not ready to face it. I hate the fact that I've upset him so much but then at the same time he doesn't have any right to talk to me the way he did last evening. Viktor was a complete gentleman, and the ball was the definition of a perfect night. Tonight was absolutely perfect until Ron's little mood swing.

It all started a few weeks ago when Professor McGonagall called the entire Gryffindor house to her classroom, told us about the Yule Ball, and held a surprise dance lesson. Being the first dance that many of us would ever attend, you can only imagine how excited some of us were. I laughed along with my classmates as the Professor began to demonstrate how to dance with none other than my current crush, Ronald Weasley. I'd liked Ron as more than a friend for a while now, and I thought there was a good possibility that maybe he'd ask me to the ball.

After our lesson, Ron, Harry and I returned to the Gryffindor common room, where I opened up Hogwarts: A History and the boys chatted about the Triwizard Tournament tasks Harry had already completed. When the conversation turned again to the ball, they finally thought to include me by asking who they should go with. I suggested they bring someone they'd have a good time with, and I watched as the stupidest expressions dawned on their faces. Boys.

I excused myself shortly after that and headed off to find Ginny and discuss ball gowns. We spent a few hours together researching hairstyles and deciding what colors we wanted our dresses to be. Ginny's biggest complaint is that she had absolutely no time to prepare and that they should have told us sooner about the dance. I figured that three weeks' notice was more than enough time to prepare for a school dance. That night I went to bed with my attire for the upcoming night completely planned out. All I needed was a date.

Over the next two weeks I actually got several offers for dates, including Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Cedric Diggory, and even world famous Quidditch star Viktor Krum. I kept holding out for Ron though, hoping he'd get it through his thick skull already and ask me.

I was studying in the library on a Tuesday when Viktor asked if he could sit with me. We chatted a bit and compared how our schools normally were. I found out that he enjoyed reading, but loved Quidditch more. He was also eighteen and it was his last year studying at Durmstrang in Bulgaria. He stayed with me until I decided to head up to bed, and escorted me out of the library telling me he'd see me around. For the rest of the week, Viktor sat with me while I studied. Sometimes we'd chat, and others he'd just watch me read. That Friday he asked me to the ball, and I accepted, having given up on waiting for Ron. The ball was a week away after all.

The next day during study hall with Professor Snape, Ron seemed to have an epiphany and realize that I was indeed female when his brother George asked who he was attending the ball with. I was so mad, I turned in my work and stormed out of the hall. The nerve of that boy! All this time and he just now realizes that I'm of the opposite sex? I couldn't believe it.

The next day, Ron screamed at Fleur Delacour, and then Harry saved the day by asking the Patil twins. Well, at least they weren't dateless.

I woke up on Saturday morning and spent all day getting ready with Ginny. She wanted to look just perfect for Neville, and I wanted to annoy the crap out of Ronald. Ginny was the only person that knew about my unrequited crush on her older brother. She helped me defrizz my hair and put on my dress, then aided me in makeup spells and created a fabulous updo all while preparing herself. By 6:00 we both looked fantastic. We met Neville in the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. When we came to the grand staircase, the couple went ahead and I spent a minute preparing myself to meet Viktor. It was Parvati that saw me first when I began to decend, then Harry. I gave my best friend a small smile, and turned to my date. Viktor bowed to me and took my arm.

Professor Mc Gonagall ushered the champions into a line with their partners, then we entered the hall to cheering students and staff as we made our way to the dance floor to participate in the first dance. Viktor was an amazing dancer! I, on the other hand was quite clumsy. After a few formal dances, the Weird Sisters took the stage and all of the teenagers in the room seemed to drop kick the formalities right out of the stained glass windows.

Everything was going perfectly. I received countless compliments on my hair and dress from everyone I passed, and I had fun dancing with Viktor and his friends. After an hour or two my date and I went in search of a couple of butterbeers when I spotted Ron and Harry sitting off to the side. It seemed their dates had deserted them and they were not enjoying themselves. I went over to invite them to have a few drinks with Viktor and I, and Ron blew up on me.

I can't recall exactly what was said between us, but I was in tears on the grand staircase when Viktor found me.

"You are not having a good time?" he asked, concerned.

"No, I am. You are wonderful, it's just…" I trailed off, uncertain how to finish.

"You came with the wrong person," Viktor finished for me.

"No, that's not it at all!" I insisted. "I'm happy I came with you, it's just my friend Ronald. He's a bit insensitive at times."

"Ah, I understand. You like this Ronald, as more than friends?" he realized.

I paused, wondering if I should confess, but I knew I couldn't lie to Viktor. He was just too nice.

"Yes," I whispered.

"He'll come around. You're a beautiful girl, how could he not? But, in case he doesn't I'm only an owl away," he flirted.

"Thank you, Viktor."

"Any time, Her-my-oh-ninny."

With that, I excused myself and went off to bed, where I now lay restless. It's nearly time for breakfast and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. Thankfully it's the weekend, so maybe I can eat early and come back up to bed.

Honestly, this love-hate relationship I have with my best friend is exhausting, but without it I don't know what I would do. I love Ron, I do, but sometimes he's just an idiot. I can only hope he comes around, and until then I'll take what he has to offered to me: his friendship.

I woke later that night to a soft knock on my dorm room door.

"Come in," I said. I was surprised to see Ron come through the door, and I quickly sat up and wiped my eyes before telling him to go away. He paused at the door, then shut it behind him and walked up to my bed and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not giving up, and I'm not letting Krum steal you away from me," he said. Then, his lips were on mine. The kiss was tender, and his lips were warm. I smiled through the kiss, and deepened it, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. Hermione, I've liked you since I first saw you on the train first year. Forgive me for being an idiot," he pleaded. I couldn't help but smile.

I kissed him again, and said he was forgiven as long as he didn't forget I wasn't just another one of the guys again. He agreed, saying that he wouldn't be able to think about one of the guys the way he thinks about me.

We stayed up talking and kissing late into the night until he had to return to his dorm. It was perfect, more perfect than the entire night before. Maybe I wouldn't have to settle for JUST friendship after all?


End file.
